User blog:Nibby the Bird/FrostClan and EmberClan fanfiction Chapter 3
Hi! this is the continuation of a fanfiction I'm writing with a friend about FrostClan and EmberClan. Enjoy! Chapter 3 Frostclan was located on a small patchy area of trees in the thick snowy pine forest, the taiga. The vast, icy tundra seeped into their territory, and was where apprentices trained, caretakers would take kits to play, and where sometimes predators of the forest cats would come and try to attack the clan, after which the warriors would fend them off. In the thick forest, hunters caught rabbits and young deer, hares, and groundhogs, and in summer, when the lake thawed, they caught salmon and birds in the cooling water. Even though other cats were turned away by the cold air and permanent snow, FrostClan hadn't known any other home. They never had to worry about borders with other clans. Sure, they had heard of distant Clans living in forests and moors and riverbanks, but these cats so rarely visited they always had all the territory they could ever want. Even the deciduous foothills close to the mountain, sometimes up for debate between FrostClan and Cliffclan, were rarely necessary to either clan. ' '''The camp was divided in two--the Elder’s section and the Warrior’s section. The Elder’s section was in the Ice Ridge, a cave with walls of stone and a roof bound together with permanent ice structures dripping from the ceiling. The dens were dug out of the earth on the bottom, pressed flat and lined with pine needles, from the Caretakers. The Caretakers were cats who couldn’t be warriors, either from a disability, or just lack of interest. Some of them took care of the queen and kits, others helped out Creamwing, the medicine cat, and some decorated the camp and dens with flowers and other trinkets. A few were barely even apprentices, and some were near-elders, making it the broadest age range in any rank. The medicine den was located a tail-length away from the dens, close by in case Creamwing needed to reach a birthing queen or sick elder quickly. ' 'The other section of the camp, the Warriors section, was an open clearing with special zones for training apprentices. Summer dens, woven out of branches and tall grasses for the warmer months, were stored away for now, on the opposite side of the fresh kill pile. On the edge of the clearing furthest from the Ice Ridge was a old, broken tree stump, where Dropstar addressed the clan from. Her own den was nestled into a cavity in the wood. ' '“Why’s that one stump hollow?” an apprentice asked. It was the first thing Dropstar heard when she finally made it into the clearing in late afternoon. ' '“You know the history, don’t you, Sprucepaw?” said a voice. It was Hailnose, one of the lead Caretakers. Her kits, Sprucepaw, Mosspaw, and Elkpaw though, were training as warriors. ' '“Remind me again,” said Sprucepaw. White with a blue muzzle and feet and off white body, he looked like the inverse of his mother. ' 'But before the queen could explain the clan’s history, she spun around and noticed her leader’s return. “Dropstar!” ' '''Ears pricked up amongst the clan warriors. Murmurs of “She’s back,” and “What did CliffClan do?” rippled through the crowds. Dropstar gave nods of greeting to her warriors and made her way to Greeting Stump, the stump that she used to address the clan. “Attention!” she called, getting glances from the ctas already staring at her and trying to pry her for answers. “All cats able to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!” The warriors were at the roots of the stump in a second, while the queens and caretakers emerged from their dens to see what the fuss what about. The new apprentices excitedly bounced over--this was the first big meeting they were allowed to attend. ' '''Once the clan had quieted, Dropstar cleared her throat. “As you may know, I’ve been absent since the last sunrise to meet up with Claystar to discuss CliffClan moving higher up the mountain.” Dropstar glanced at Needletoe, who was crouched at the roots of the stump. He gave a tiny nod. ' '“We have decided that until further harm is done to us, we will remain silent. This was a wrong choice of them, but I know Claystar will not listen if she doesn’t think I have a right to say anything. So for now, just relax and know they are not planning anything sinister.” It was the only way Dropstar could think to end her speech. She caught a few of her warriors talking amongst each other. She knew whatever they said, it was nothing of concern. FrostClan was bound by loyalty, and the senior warriors were satisfied after a few minutes of discussion. ' 'The apprentices were not. ' '“Are you really sure CliffClan won’t attack us? Who’s to say Claystar lied to you? I’ve never seen her, but I’ve hear she’s so sinister and creepy looking. And she made a weird shredded bald cat her deputy, right?” Sprucepaw tugged at Dropstars mane. ' '''“Hey, hey, calm down now,” Dropstar said to the three apprentices swarming her, kicking someone off her leg. “How about you go to Hailnose and finish the history lesson.” “Wait!” called the yellowish brown tabby, Mosspaw. ' '“Come on, guys. Go bother your mom,” said a reddish brown she cat with white spots. ' '“Oh! Woodfleck!” cried Wolfpaw. He was older than the other apprentices, and liked to pretend he was more mature than them and their games, but Dropstar thought he secretly wanted to take part in it. “Yeah! Finish the history lesson!” Sprucepaw dashed off towards the mentor. ' '''Dropstar sighed. The energy of the other cats radiated off on her, distracting her from all of the complications with EmberClan. ' '“Hey Goldenshine!” called Falconflight, the calico tom dipping his head to the golden warrior who had just returned from hunting. “Dropstar, you’re back!” He leaped over the fresh-kill pile to greet his sister. ' 'Dropstar pressed her nose to his shoulder in greeting. She paused for a moment. Should I tell him about Claystar? No. Falconflight was her brother, but he was never shy in telling things to his friends. She would leave him alone. Dropstar turned to Goldenshine, who was selecting an ermine from the prey. ' '''“Watch the clan for me, alright?” she said to the long furred tom. He was her best warrior, and she openly stated he was next in line for deputy if something ever happened to her or Needletoe. “I’m gonna go to the elder’s den.” The golden tom nodded before turning to his duties. Dropstar plucked a limp hare off of the fresh kill pile in the center of the camp and headed towards the Ice Ridge. Picking her way through the cold tunnels, she finally turned right into the elder’s den in the far back. ''' '''The elder’s den was a small, cosy space. There was an opening for sunlight on the ceiling, which had branches set up inside for covering up in case of rain or snow. Hareskin beds, carefully crafted by Caretakers, were lining the floor, along with moss and pine needle nests. Several elders were sleeping, but Mottleheart was awake. She picked her head up and turned to Dropstar, blinking. “Dropstar! You’ve come back! How was Claystar?” Dropstars mother cocked her head. ' '“Um, alright. Yeah. CliffClan did move, but the plan Needletoe and I have is to make them realize on their own what a bad choice this is.” She dropped the fresh-kill at her mother’s paws before settling next to her. ' '“Thank you,” said Mottleheart, digging in. “Wow. My daughter, the leader. Making clan decisions and everything.” ' '“Ma, I’ve been leader for moons now. Are you still bragging about it?” ' '“Well duh.” The old tortoiseshell she-cat laughed in her creaky voice. “It’s one thing to get to announce your kit is a warrior, it’s another to have her be the leader!” ' '''Flakefur, one of the elders, sneezed in her sleep, perhaps purposefully in Mottleheart’s direction. Dropstar smiled warmly. “You, know, a lot of the clan and I think that--” ' '“HEY!” Paws pounded on the tunnel and in seconds, a short white tom burst into the elder’s den. ' '“Oho!” Mottleheart shifted her front legs, and in seconds the tom sat right over them, nuzzling the long fur on her chest. “This is Windpaw. He’s the Caretaker apprentice who’s deaf, remember?” The small tom turned to Dropstar, blinking his bright blue eyes at her. Mottleheart flicked her fluffy tail to the leader. “This s Drop-star,” she told Windpaw, enunciating Dropstars name clearly as though she was trying to teach him to speak. “We have our own little language. Windpaw here always keeps me company.” ' '“That’s cute,” Dropstar inspected the white tom, who had suddenly switched to grasping at the needles on a pine branch hung up for the nests. She knew that in EmberClan, a deaf cat would not have lasted long. Here, disabled cats were made into Caretakers, cats who served the clan by cleaning up the fresh-kill, making dens, bringing food to the elders, playing with kits, and helping Creamwing, the medicine cat. Some of the warriors saw the work as lesser than the battling of enemies and catching of prey, but Dropstar was always sure to remind them of their stuck up nature and how poorly they would do if they had to help the queens or organize the herbs (if Hailnose, the Caretaker’s leader, didn’t get to the reminding first). ' '''“Well anyways, Mottleheart. I was thinking that Falconflight might soon become mates with Snowwhisker.” “Really?” Mottleheart didn’t take her eyes off of Windpaw, but her ears twitched ever so slightly. “I thought that because he was--” Windpaw suddenly scurried over to Dewstripe, distracting Mottleheart. “What?” asked Dropstar. “Oh nothing.” Mottleheart shook her head. “Do they still have the old leaders-can’t-have-kits rule?” ' '“I don’t want kits, Ma.” Dropstar shrugged. “Besides, we have Foxtuft and Glacierstorm. I’m sure you’ll get to see the kittens once they’ve been born.” Mottleheart sighed. “Well, I’m happy to be able to care for Windpaw.” She smiled warmly at the white apprentice. “It’s the best entertainment here.” She stretched her old forelegs. “Oh, I can’t wait for summer again. Leaf-bare always creeps upon you, but warm weather takes so long.” ' '“You’re a FrostClan cat, Ma,” Dropstar insisted with a grin. “You’re supposed to like the cold.” “I know, I know,” Mottleheart said, “but I love something about lying on the Hailstones and soaking up sun.”She closed her eyes as if envisioning the peaceful elder’s life. “Oh, and fish. Duck and fish and water rats from the lake to eat all day.” ' '“You really like fish?” ' '“Yes! It reminds me of exploring the wilderness.” The tortoiseshell eyes opened. Dropstar ducked her head--she knew how her mother felt about retiring and being confined to close reach of her nest and the Caretakers. ' '“I should probably get going,” said the white and tabby leader. “I’ll want to speak with Creamwing. And the apprentices could do with some training.” '“Don’t be too busy,” Mottleheart called. “I want to be able to tell you to get back to work!” Dropstar listened to the hearty echoes of the old she cat as she went out into the camp. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)